Vulkanus
Vulkanus is a Detrovite (the same species as Technorg) who partnered up with Sixsix in order to build a weapon capable of destroying a solar system. Ben 10 In the original series, he is almost always seen with Sixsix. Unlike Technorg, he isn't enhanced in any way. He is stopped by Ben and the Galactic Enforcers in the episode, The Galactic Enforcers. He reappearsin Ben's dream world in Perfect Day working alongside Sixsix again. In the start of the future episode Ken 10, where he was defeated by Ben 10,000 and was transported to the Null Void. Ben 10: Alien Force Vulkanus makes a brief appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force in the episode Kevin's Big Score. From this appearance on, he now has a chrome-purple suit. According to Vulkanus, he was betrayed by Kevin during a "counterfeit isotope" scam a few years earlier. Kevin left him holding the merchandise when The Plumbers arrived, and though he managed to escape, the Plumbers destroyed his ship. Unable to leave Earth, he resorted to trading low-level alien technology to get by. When Kevin arrives looking to obtain an important item(a holo-viewer from Grandpa Max), Vulkanus decides to get back at him for the betrayal by forcing Kevin to absorb a small piece of Taedenite, the rarest living gem in the galaxy. This causes Kevin's body to mass-produce the gem, thus giving Vulkanus an endless supply. However, he is foiled by Ben, who uses Big Chill to literally freeze off his armor, revealing that Vulkanus is really nothing more than a minuscule alien in a giant suit. Rather than attempt to arrest him, however, Kevin leaves Vulkanus with the small fortune in crystals he had managed to chip off beforehand, considering it as payment for his past actions. He reappears in Inferno where he plans to detonate a bomb which will raise the Earth's temperature to 800 degrees.The bomb is stopped by Ben and Kevin is happy that Vulkanus wasted his money. He makes a brief appearance in Con of Rath. When Ben(as Rath), Gwen, Kevin discover they need Taedenite to power their ship, Gwen tells Kevin that every time they come across Taedenite they run into Vulkanus. Kevin says their imagining things only to be confronted by Vulkanus. Kevin tries to negotiate with Vulkanus using a gold credit cube(an alien form of currency with no spending limit) but Vulkanus holds firm. He is defeated by Rath who ruined most of his Taedenite. Beaten Vulkanus is forced to hand over his remaining Taedenite. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Vulkanus also appears as one of the villains after Ben in Hit 'Em Where They Live, teaming up with Zombozo and Charmcaster and is beaten at the end by Ben as Ultimate Big Chill. Vulkanus was suddenly afraid of Ultimate Big Chill after witnessing the effect with his "ice flames" He appeared again in "Absolute Power Part 1" being beat up by Humungousaur because he wanted answers about where Kevin was. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Vulkanus appears in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. His role in the game is that of a minor antagonist. He is the mini-boss of the Catacombs level. Console Strategy Vulkanus serves as the mini-boss of the catacombs level. He fights alongside his pickaxe minions. He attacks with melee strikes, and shooting fireballs from his flamethrower gun. The best alien to use in this fight is Big Chill , as his ice attacks can momentarily freeze Vulkanus. Also, he can quickly be taken out by a full blast from NRG 's laser. Otherwise, dodge his attacks, and those of his minions, and attack until he's beaten. Appearances Ben 10 * The Galactic Enforcers(first appearance) * Perfect Day * Ken 10 Ben 10: Alien Force *''Kevin's Big Score'' *''Inferno'' *''Con of Rath'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' 'Trivia' *For some reason, in the original series he strong enough to hold his against Fourarms and Diamondhead but Alien Force/Ultimate Alien onward, he deduce to a punching bag for Ben. Likely, because of the sheer fighting experience Ben has gained throughout the series. *Vulkanus has been beaten by Ben as Big Chill two times, once as normal Big Chill, and the other by Ultimate Big Chill. *His name probably derives from "volcanic", due to his heat resistant armor, and the name of his home planet, Vulcan, which, in itself, is named after the Roman god of smithery of the same name. *In the original series, Vulkanus seemed to be at the same build as Technorg minus the mace hand, but from Alien Force onward, he is shown to have a infant-like body. Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that he was this size the whole time his suit was merely colored in mimic flesh. *He is one of the few villains to appear more times in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien than the original series. *He is one of the few villains that has only been encountered once in the original series, (Perfect Day and Ken 10 do not count as he was a dream in Perfect Day and Ken 10 is in the future) *Vulcanus might be baby because in his true form he is a small and like a baby and plus Technorg's true form is like a adult and he is the same species as Vulcanus. See Also *Pickaxe Aliens (Vulkanus' soldiers) Category:Detrovite Category:Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Zombozo's Crew Category:Criminals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Archenemies